mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Brilz vs. Tim Boetsch
After the fight, Tim Boetsch was cut. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Boetsch pushed forward early with a big knee to the head and some big uppercuts, Brilz covered up nicely and Boetsch backed off and landed a good leg kick, all in probably the first twenty seconds. Brilz blocked an uppercut. Four twenty. Boetsch missed a Superman punch and they clinched. They broke with Brilz landing some dirty boxing. Four minutes remained. Brilz missed an inside leg kick and ate a counter right hook. Boetsch landed a front kick there. Brilz's nose was bleeding. Three thirty with Boetsch landing a leg kick but Brilz got a good takedown to guard. Boetsch defended the pass attempts. Three twenty. Brilz stood out and Boetsch stood as well and they stood to the clinch. Three minutes. Brilz had double underhooks. He kneed the body. Brilz kneed the body. Brilz tried to lock up a standing guillotine, didn't get close and Boetsch backed off. Two thirty-five. Brilz landed a nice uppercut in close. Two twenty-five. Brilz missed an overhand right. Brilz missed a leg kick. Two minutes with Boetsch landing an uppercut and a good right hand. Brilz missed an uppercut leading with it. One twenty-five. They circled probingly. Boetsch landed a good uppercut. One minute. They exchanged missed uppercuts in close. Thirty-five. Brilz missed an uppercut himself. Boetsch seemed to be slowing down. Fifteen. They exchanged explosively, both fighters game. The first round ended. 'You are not a boxer. Take this guy down. When you wrestle him, he gets tired,' Brilz's corner told him. They had forgotten the stool, though. The second round began and Brilz came out smiling and they touched gloves. Brilz pushed forward and missed an uppercut. Brilz landed a right hand but not much behind it, too short. Brilz came in and Boetsch stuffed a bit of a body lock. Brilz got a trip to guard with four fifteen. Brilz passed to half-guard nicely. Four minutes. Brilz passed to side control and kneed the body. Brilz has really good positioning on the ground as Rogan noted. Three thirty. Boetsch turned and turtled up. He dragged Boetsch back to side control. Three minutes. Brilz went knee on belly, Boetsch rolled, Brilz nearly had the back, Brilz had north-south and he landed three or four elbows. Tow thirty. They turned back to side control. Brilz kneed the belly. Brilz landed a few short elbows. He turned back to north-south. Two minutes. Brilz elbowed the body and again. He landed some shots to the back of the head and he was warned. He nearly had the crucifix. He dropped down for a D'arce, nope that was a guillotine and he had it from the back almost. One thirty. He turned back to side control and landed a good elbow. One twenty. Brilz kneed the belly. Boetsch stood, Brilz had the standing back with one minute. He kneed the back of the leg and again and again and again. Another to the head. Another to the back of the leg. Another. Another big one to the leg. Thirty-five. Another to the leg as they turned to the regular clinch. He kneed the leg. Boetsch was trying the whizzer. Brilz kneed the body. Fifteen. The referee broke them up with ten. Rogan didn't agree with that. Boetsch seemed slow. Brilz looked confident. The second round came to an end, Brilz was smiling widely as he strolled back to his corner. "Brilzy, we need this round, it's probably one to one. We need this round.' They had forgotten the stool again. 'You're landing more punches than he is,' Boetsch's corner told him. They think it's boxing. Strange fight. The third round began and they touched gloves. They circled and then Brilz grabbed the clinch. He tried for a hiptoss almost, Boetsch defended with the whizzer and they broke with four twenty-five. Boetsch was muc slower. Brilz shot for the double, Boetsch stuffed it against the cage. Brilz kneed the leg and again. Four minutes. They broke. They clinched after a moment. Brilz kneed the body. They broke. Three thirty-five. Boetsch landed a good knee to the face and Brilz had the body-lock, Brilz had the back with Boetsch on one knee. Three fifteen. Brilz trying to get the hooks. Three minutes. Brilz got one hook in. He was looking for the choke. Boetsch turned in and regained half-guard nicely. Two thirty remaining. Brilz passed to side control and kneed the belly. Boetsch stood, Brilz had the standing back and they broke. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Brilz shot for the single, Boetsch was defending but nope, Brilz got it to half-guard. One thirty-five. Brilz passed to side control. He went knee on belly briefly. One fiftee with Brilz landing three elbows to the body and a pair of knees. One minute. Brilz went knee on belly and mounted. Brilz had a good base there. Brilz landed an elbow and another. Boetsch was cut underneath his left eye. Thirty-five. That's a decent cut, not like waves of it but a nice stream of blood. Fifteen left. The third round ended. Brilz whooped. Brilz had the unanimous decision.